Supernova
The Supernova was a powerful battle machine who used solar energy as power source. It was able to fly but it was more seen on the ground. When Takeshi’s Grand Titan was unable to battle Sensei Keiken gave him the Supernova. When he left the Sentai Fortress he engaged battle with the robots. To stop the robots he melted two rocks together to gain a “gate”. However that wasn’t their biggest problem since the robot unleashed a new battle machine called the Dark Storm. After firing his blasters Takeshi saw that the armor was too strong to do damage to the robot. After this he used his Supernova together with the Stealth Hunter to let the Raging Storm attack them both on the same time. All the blast resulted in the feeder cable being broken. After the Raging Storm was defeated, the robots captured Ryo and took him to the robot side of the mountain. Takeshi and Hikaru immediately went on rescuing Ryo. After defeating the robots defenses, they were able to get Ryo back to the Sentai Fortress. The Supernova later battled the Striking Venom in the final battle, this time with another pilot. After struggling the Striking Venom destroyed the Supernova and the pilot barely escaped. Supernova was the second of Takeshi's battle machines. The Supernova was a powerful battle machine who used an energy core as its power source. It was able to fly but it was more seen on the ground. When Takeshi’s Grand Titan was unable to battle Sensei Keiken gave him the Supernova. When he left the Sentai Fortress he engaged battle with the robots. To stop the robots he melted two rocks together to gain a “gate”. However that wasn’t their biggest problem since the robot unleashed a new battle machine called the Dark Storm. After firing his blasters Takeshi saw that the armor was too strong to do damage to the robot. After this he used his Supernova together with the Stealth Hunter to let the Raging Storm attack them both on the same time. All the blast resulted in the feeder cable being broken. After the Raging Storm was defeated, the robots captured Ryo and took him to the robot side of the mountain. Takeshi and Hikaru immediately went on rescuing Ryo. After defeating the robots defenses, they were able to get Ryo back to the Sentai Fortress. The Supernova later battled the Striking Venom in the final battle, this time with another pilot. After struggling the Striking Venom destroyed the Supernova and the pilot barely escaped. Weaponry and Armor Laser Rifle Electro Trident Laser (powered by light brick) Lasers First Usage Supernova was given to Takeshi to use to battle the giant robot battle machine called the Raging Storm, made by combining a Fire Vulture and a Thunder Fury. He was given Supernova also because his first battle machine, the Grand Titan, was damaged badly from a robot attack. Second Usage Sadly enough, on only Supernova's second mission, it was destroyed. after Takeshi used the Grand Titan to destroy the Striking Venom in the Striking Venom Attack, he lent it to another Exo-Force team member who had had his Battle machine wrecked. While Takeshi was gone, Supernova got blasted off the edge of the main bridge, the pilot was rescued by Hikaru as Supernova fell off, and Supernova landed on the bridge bellow, but it had sustained, as Ryo put it "Unfixable damage". Its parts were used to help build Takeshi's newer battle machine, the Assault Tiger. External Links Building Instructions Category:Exo-Force Category:Battle Machines